Damnation
by animegurl6
Summary: This is what I think happened to Karasu after the Dark Tournament. Please read and review.


A/N: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I also have no excuse for this fic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Oh Itooshi. when I look at you and everything else that I worry about disappears. the Toguro brothers. my current situation. my forced partnership in that uneasy alliance.  
  
When I look at your wild red mane, it reminds me of blood. the hot, sweet nectar that many demons lust after.  
  
Your emerald orbs, holding so many lovely emotions in them. hatred. anger. fear.  
  
Do you know what your human form does to so many beings, whether they be human or demon. do you truly know how they react under your mere presence?  
  
I shift through the shadows, watching your every move as you run. from what I do not know or care, all that I am interested in is your current state of vulnerability.  
  
Your form huddles under the sad weeping willow, reflecting your present emotions so perfectly. it almost stops me from approaching you. almost.  
  
I kneel next to you, watching your lithe form move up and down from your silent sobs. sending nerve-racking feelings through my very being.  
  
I reach out to comfort you, placing my hand on your shoulder in a somewhat feeble attempt to ease your pain.  
  
As you jerk your head up, you reveal a puffy red face, with tear stains running down either side of your cheeks. causing my heart to clench in pain.  
  
My heart?  
  
I look into your green eyes, filled to the brim with sorrow and betrayal etched into them. and some unknown force beckons for me to place my arms around you and pull you close, to rid you of all the pain that you're experiencing.  
  
I hesitantly place my arm around your shoulder and draw you close, silently praying to some unknown god that you will not reject my small token of help.  
  
To my surprise, you bury your head into my chest and cry into it, each of your sobs causing more and more anger to whomever did this to you.  
  
I embrace you and lightly stroke your soft locks, my slim fingers running effortlessly through the silky strands that smell of wild roses.  
  
I comfort you, whispering low words of soothing into your ear as hour after hour you continue to cry.  
  
As your sobs lessen and cease, I smell the uneasiness in the air, almost drowning my senses.  
  
"Why," your low alto voice fills the crisp silence of the night air, "Why did you comfort me in my time of despair?"  
  
I.don't know how to respond to that single question. even though it is so simple and seemingly easy to answer. but I cannot come up with a response that I think you would like.  
  
"Why do you think I consoled you Itooshi?" my words hang on the cold night air, leaving you to ponder over my cryptic words.  
  
Before you can answer, I lean in closer to your soft looking lips. your eyes grow wider as I gently brush my cold mouth against your warm one, receiving a delightful shiver as your reaction. I muse for a few moments if your reaction was from the coldness of my lips. or from a different emotion.  
  
I lean in to close the space between our lips. but then reality hits and I am awakened rudely for another day of hard labor in the burning abyss that is hell.  
  
Are you surprised, in that snug warm bed of yours in the Ningenkai, that I am suffering for eternity in the smoldering depths of hell?  
  
What, I ask of you, did I do to deserve the harshest of all punishments from you. eternal damnation in this fiery dimension?  
  
I feel the leather whip hit my lower back and I start my slavery again. wanting to die all over again and leave this horrific place as the satanic beings thrash my tender skin again and again, laughing each time they draw blood.  
  
I pick up a heavy metal hammer and silently trudge to my workstation, feeling my warm blood dribble down my bare back and onto the ground. As I stand and wait for the orders of the day, I cannot help but wonder if you think about me still. probably not, since you have that little fire lover of yours.  
  
A large and imposing hell demon comes and stops in front of us all. the murderers, the liars, the thieves. and then there's me. stuck in the middle of all of those categories.  
  
I look up as the head hell-demon stops in front of our pathetic little group and looks us over with his cruel yellow eyes, judging us with hatred and distaste.  
  
As the hell-demon barks out our orders for the day, I recall the lovely dream that gave me a small release from my current predicament and a small smile appears on my face before I can stop it.  
  
"You think this is amusing?" the hell-demon roars at me, slamming my body into the burning ground and wrapping his sausage fingers around my neck, causing my smile to disappear instantly.  
  
"This is not some game that you can manipulate anymore, you pathetic bastard." he squeezes my neck and draws blood with his filthy fingernails.  
  
I remain passive, thinking only of you Itooshi as that hideous hell-demon drags me across the rough floor and to his room, for what will most certainly be another awful rape that I cannot prevent.  
  
'Itooshi.' I think before the hell-demon rips off what little clothing I had been wearing and bites me on the neck, marking me as his yet again. 


End file.
